A Truly Unique Experience
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: Part 4 of the Beverly and Seven series. They spend their morning together, trying to figure out how to say good-bye or if they have something to build on.


Morning with seven

Beverly wakes to find Seven sitting cross legged on the bed, staring at her, the lights in her optical implant blinking.  
"Did you sit there all night?" she asks.  
"No. I have only been watching you for several hours. Before that I thought about how to increase the mix ratio in the antimatter chamber to produce a higher power output when combined with the unique properties of dilithium crystal we acquired in the Delta Quadrant. We are currently running at 98.67%. B'lanna Torres has asked me to provide an algorithm to increase that output to 98.8%."  
"Did you solve the problem?"  
"I believe I did," Seven says with a smile. "Would you like to hear how I derived the equations?"  
"No. I really wouldn't."  
"Humor?"  
"Sort of. I have no interest in engineering and warp drives. Sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"Because it's your work. It's something that interests you."  
"I have a great many interests. I would be happy to discuss any of them with you. I would also be happy to not talk at all. Do you wish to know what interests me the most this morning?"  
Beverly grins. "I think I already know but tell me anyway."  
Seven smiles as well. "You Doctor Beverly Crusher. You interest me. I want to know everything about you."

Beverly sits up and scoots to Seven. She wraps her arms around and kisses her. As she moves her hands down Seven's back, her finger catches on the edge of one of Seven's implants. She pulls her hand away.

"I'm sorry Beverly. Do my implants disturb you?"  
"No, not really. It just surprised me. I mean I knew it was there but it's still not something I'm used to. May I look at it?"  
"Of course. I know you have an interest in Borg physiology. I am surprised you have not asked me more questions about my implants."

Beverly traces the outlines of the metal where it protrudes from Seven's skin at the junction of the thoracic and cervical vertebra.  
"What does it do?"  
"It is the top of the device which is used to reinforce the strength of my spinal column. It also enhances the efficiency of the nervous signals as they travel the length of my spinal cord providing a much faster muscle response than an unimplanted human would experience."  
"Fascinating," Beverly says.  
"Do you mean that?"  
"I do. I'm a doctor remember?"  
"I do remember. Many are uncomfortable when they experience my Borg implants."  
"They are quite unusual, something no one else has."

Seven nods but she knows that's not the reason people are uncomfortable about her.  
"Do you wish to know more?"  
"Of course. Tell me about this one," Beverly asks as she picks up Seven's left hand and runs her finger along one of the struts on her fingers.  
"It is a reinforcement of the bones and tendons allowing for greater strength than just flesh. It also has tools I am able to use to connect to computerized devices allowing for a great speed in sharing information."  
"Is that what this is?" Beverly asks, touching the tip of Seven's middle finger where she can see a hole in the tip of the implant.  
"It can be used that way but that is not the main function of the tubules that lie inside."  
"What are they then?"

Seven swallows hard. She wants to be honest with Beverly but she is sure that the human will react with revulsion when she reveals the purpose of the tubules. Everyone has. Even Captain Janeway consciously avoided contact with her left hand for several years.

"The tubules extend to insert nanoprobes during the assimilation process," she says, almost inaudibly. She stares at the space between her folded legs, waiting for Beverly to move away in fear and disgust.

Beverly sits for a few seconds, processing the fact that the fingers she is holding were used to assimilate innocent people.

"Do I disgust you?" Seven whispers, still unwilling to see the expression on Beverly's face.  
"No. Of course not. It's just a lot."  
"You are afraid."  
"I'm not."  
"You are angry that I assimilated others."  
"No."  
"You fear me."  
"I said I don't. Look at me. Seven. Look at me. Please."  
She touches her fingers to the bottom of Seven's chin and tilts her face up. Seven reluctantly meets her eyes.  
"You are not Borg Seven."  
"I was. I still did those things"  
"I don't like the Borg. I don't like what they do. Yes I fear them. I've seen what they do and it is the antithesis to what I believe."  
"I understand," Seven interrupts.  
"Let me finish."  
Seven nods.  
"I hate the Borg and everything they stand for but I don't blame you for that. It is what you were and what your life was. But you are not Borg Seven. You feel guilty about what you did. That is human. You can't change the past. You can only go forward. I don't fear you because I know that your human heart is good."  
"Thank you," Seven whispers.  
Beverly leans forward and kisses her. "You are so welcome. Now, I want to know how they work. Can you still, um..."  
"Infect you with Borg nanoprobes?"  
Beverly nods.  
"I can but without the connection to The Collective, they cannot transform storm you in any way. In fact I have used my nanoprobes to heal others on several occasions."

"Can you show me?"  
"You are sure?"  
"I am."

Seven raises her hand and touches it to Beverly's neck where the jugular vein lies under the skin. Beverly shivers.  
"You are OK?"  
"I am. I've just wondered sometimes what it would feel like to be assimilated."  
"I do not remember any feeling at all."  
"Were you scared?"  
"I was. I didn't remember that myself, not until an incident in the Delta Quadrant where I was made to relive my childhood memories."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It is OK. Captain Janeway says that it's good I remember some things from my previous life, even if the memories are not altogether pleasant."  
"She's right. It's those experiences that make us who we are."

Seven thinks about that.  
"I suppose. I prefer to remember happier things. Like my time spent with you."  
"Me too," Beverly says with a smile.

Seven leans forward and kisses her deeply.  
"Do you trust me Beverly?'  
"Of course."  
"I have a theory that I wish to test. It involves my hand implants. Will you allow me to touch you inside?"

The thought makes Beverly shiver though she's not sure if it is in apprehension or excitement. She nods. Seven pulls her down to the bed so that they are lying nose to nose. She kisses Beverly again while she allows her enhanced fingers to explore Beverly's body. As she enters her, she extends the tubules lying inside the implant. Beverly gasps.

"Do I hurt you?" Seven asks.  
"No. It's just, it's an unusual feeling. I think I like it."  
"Good," Seven whispers as she moves her fingers.

Beverly finds Seven as well and they lie close, kissing each other and moving slowly until they come together.

"The experiment was successful?" Seven asks.  
"I'll say. It was a truly unique experience."  
"This is true. You are the only woman in the Universe to experience that."  
"Truly an honor. You may repeat the experiment any time you wish."  
"I wish. Unfortunately it will soon be time for me to leave to return to Voyager."  
"I know," Beverly says sadly. "I need to get ready to leave too."  
"I will miss you Beverly Crusher."  
"I will too Seven. These last two days have been some of the best in my life."  
"You mean that?" Seven asks with surprise.  
"Of course I do. You are wonderful. Maybe we can plan another weekend together soon?"  
"I would very much like that."

Beverly watches as Seven dresses. She comes back to the bed, sitting on the edge, she touches Beverly's hair.

"What does it feel like to be in love?"  
"I don't know."  
"You've never been in love?"  
"I have. I was married once."  
Seven drops her eyes.  
"I know. I am sorry."  
Beverly takes her hand. "It's OK. It was a long time ago."  
"Do you still love him?"  
"In a way."  
"But you cannot describe the feeling?"  
"No. Not really. Love is something very personal. It's different every time, with every person."  
"Then how do you know if you love someone?"

Beverly shrugs. "I don't know. You have to answer that for yourself."  
"I care for Captain Janeway. I wish to take care of her. Protect her. Spend time with her."  
"You love her."  
"I suppose. I don't wish to have sex with her."  
"There are other kinds of love, Seven. You said she is your mentor and your friend. You can love her for that."

Seven nods but she still looks as if she has more she wants to say.  
"Seven? What else?"  
Seven shrugs.  
"I don't know if I love you. I want to."  
Beverly smiles.  
"I know. Give it some time. We've only known each other two days."  
"So you think you could love me too?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. In time. I like you. A lot. We'll stay in touch, talk over subspace, write letters, maybe plan another vacation."  
"I would like that." Seven smiles. "I would like that very much. Not as much as giving you orgasms."  
Beverly laughs and hugs Seven. "We'll have something to look forward to."  
"May I have one more kiss? I wish to commit it to memory so I can think about it later."  
"As you wish."


End file.
